Chudley Cannons vs Hermione… and the Winner is?
by Gryffinclaw-queen
Summary: The Chudley Cannons have actually made it to the league final, and Ron is ecstatic... until he finds out that he might not be able to go.


**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of the best author in the world (aka J.K. Rowling)!**

The Chudley Cannons vs. Hermione… and the Winner is?

"Pinch me! Just pinch me! I know I'm dreaming!" If Ron hadn't said it once, he hadn't said it a thousand times already. He had not only lectured Hermione, Rose and Hugo on the meaning of this great achievement, he had taken the floo to about 100 different places to confirm the fact. (If he didn't cut it out soon, Hermione swore she would take away his broomstick.)

To put it simply, for the first time since 1892, the Chudley Cannons would be playing in England's finals for a chance at the league cup. Fact number two: for the first time in Ronald Weasly's 30 years of being a dedicated Chudley Cannons fan, the Chudley Cannons were actually doing something worth being a fan for.

Flashback (three days earlier):

"You are such a git Ron," Harry couldn't stop himself. This was plain hysterical. Ron wanted to bet ten Galleons that the Cannons would be in the final. All Harry knew was that in three days time, he would be a solid ten Galleons richer. Let's just say that it was a done deal.

"Sold." Harry confirmed the bet. So, maybe the Cannons were having a good year, but that was just a suspicious mess. Harry could only guess what was going on. He was pretty sure he knew what was it was. One of three things: Felix Felicis, Felix Felicis or Felix Felicis. (Harry had to admit, Gina Grover was one good seeker, but that was beside the point.) He couldn't wait to see Ron's face when he'd have to fess up those ten Galleons.

Back to the present:

"Hold up! You bet ten Galleons on a QUIDDITCH game! Ronald Weasly, I can not believe you!" Hermione was just about to blow her top. It wasn't that they couldn't afford it, but money was money and she was not pleased to hear that her husband had gotten into gambling! Well, as a wise person once told her, "Girls just don't understand Quidditch." You could say that again. At least he'd won the bet. But man, the Cannons! Even someone with Hermione's low level of sports understanding would know enough not to bet on THEM! Well, at least Ron was happy. SHE would bet money that he already had tickets………..

Two days later:

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Hermione couldn't wait another second to tell him the news. She had apparated directly from work just to tell him; she was so excited!

"What? Hermione is that you? Why are you home already? What's going on? The Cannons are still in the finals right? RIGHT?! RIGHT?!"

"Yes you crazy wizard, but I came home to tell you that the scrolls I wrote on elfish welfare were approved! I am going to be speaking at the Annual International Gathering for Magical Creatures Rights Activists! They just sent me an owl from some place called Providence, where the gathering is being held!" Reluctantly, Hermione stopped to take a quick breath.

"It's this Saturday and they are going to send a portkey for me and a guest (in the shape of a Christmas ornament that portrays prejudice against elves, in order to recertify the necessity for the convention) tomorrow!"

"Hold your thestrals, it's on Saturday?!" Ron asked with a sudden fear.

"Yeah, you'll be my guest right? Rose and Hugo can stay with Harry and Ginny, it will be great they can see their cousins and we'll get to take a trip together! Oh, I should floo over to your parents right now and tell them the good news; oh, and we need to let Kreacher know, I think he'll be excited. Oh, and maybe we can get him to come as like a guest of ho…" She only got that far. Ron had collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Is there a spider somewhere, Ron?" she asked confused.

"Worse."

"Did you loose your Cleensweep?"

"Worse."

"Did you….oh I don't know, just tell me already!"

"The Cannons."

"Them, again! JUST when I thought you had stopped ranting!"

"No, no, no! It's Saturday! The game is Saturday!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me! You are going to go to your stupid quidditch game instead of coming to see your wife give the most important talk of her life!"

Ron was beyond sweating. It was his wife versus his childhood dream; Hermione versus the Chudley Cannons. For now, there was only one answer.

"Of course I am going to come see you talk."

Three hours later:

"Come on, you have to help me. Sure I'm an auror too, but you are the head of the whole stinking department, you have connections man! Just ask. Please!!!! If you do, I promise I will forget about the ten Galleons you owe me." Ron was practically on his hands and knees.

"Why don't you just tell her that this game means a lot to you?" Harry responded.

"Harry, you have got to be kidding me, this is Hermione we're talking about. She probably slips veritaserum in my pumpkin juice in the mornings!"

"I suppose, but Ron, I can't promise you anything." Harry responded with an almost Malfoy-like smirk. It was just so funny watching his best friend beg like this.

"Thank you! This is perfect! If I have that time-turner, I can see the Cannons kick some Montrose Magpie butt!!!!!!!!"

So, to put it simply, Ron managed to divert disaster by acquiring the one time-turner that the Ministry of Magic still owned (belonging to the auror department for use on extremely important missions ONLY). Facts numbers two and three: The Chudley Cannons… successfully lost, and Ronald Weasly managed to stay up for 25 minutes of his wife's multiple-scroll speech on elfish welfare.

Note to reader: One scroll takes about 30 minutes to read!

**My first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it. A special thanks to Assistanttohermes for being my Beta reader!  
**


End file.
